The Fight For the Throne
by nikpik
Summary: A new set of twins arrive at East High, and they are determined to steal the spotlight from Ryan, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Troy. Will they suceed? PLEASE Read and Review!
1. Twin Troubles

The Fight for the Throne

Claire and Lawrence Simons have been the stars of the school play since kindergarten. No one else dared to challenge them when it came time for pair auditions. Then it happened.

They were practicing for they're new production when their parents walked in to tell them the _terrible _news. They were moving to New Mexico. Why _New Mexico _of all places?

They had begged their parents not to make them leave, but their dad had been transferred to Albuquerque, were Claire and Lawrence would be starting East High School for the begging or third quarter.

"You will be fine." Their mom commented before they walked through the double doors to the school. "They have a drama program here, so ask Mrs. Darbus, your homeroom teacher, about it."

This statement brightened Claire and Lawrence's day (or at least the begging of it).

The first thing they saw was the basketball team, who had one teammate propped up on they're shoulders, yelling, 'Troy, Troy, Troy!' all up and down the halls. The twins guessed that this 'Troy' was two things: a. the person who was on the teams shoulders b. the team captain. Their guesses were confirmed by the teams chanting of 'whose are captain?'

'Troy!'

Next they was another set of twins. One had curly, blonde hair that was dressed in a denim skirt and a light pink blouse. The other was a tall young man with khaki pants, a blue button-down shirt, and a navy blue Berea. People were shouting things like ' The return of the Ice Queen' This person would be interesting to meet. They walked further on towards homeroom. Claire was in the lead followed by Lawrence, unperturbed by the watchful eyes of the Ice Twins (This is the name Claire gave to the other set of twins they saw a minute ago.)

They walked into homeroom, and sat down towards the front of the room, patiently waiting for class to begin.

---------Ryan & Sharpie's point of view----------

Sharpay was interested in the new kids. Ryan, on the other hand, had no interest at all in them. Since they shared first period, Mrs. Darbus introduced them to the class. Their names were Claire and Lawrence Simons.

"What is one thing you want to tell the class?" she asked the twins when she introduced them.

They looked at each other for a second, then simultaneously said, " We have been the stars of our school's productions for nine years strait, and we plan to make it ten."

As soon as these words passed through Sharpay's ears, she thought '_ No way'._

---------Claire and Lawrence's point of view-----------

Their first day of school went ok. They learned the Ice Twins real names, Sharpay and Ryan. Who names a girl after a dog?

They found the sign-ups for the school's 'musi-cal' as Mrs. Darbus so rightfully puts it. That's actually where they learned Sharpay and Ryan's real names; they met them at the bulletin board during free period.

"Nice penmanship." Claire pointed out when Sharpay signed in the 'pairs' space.

"I heard about your little goal, I think it's sweet, but I wanted to let you know that it is going to stop here. Ryan and I have starred in 17 school productions, and how many have you starred in?" she asked.

"Seventeen." she scoffed.

Sharpay sneered back, then said, " Come on, Ryan." Her twin, Ryan, followed, then whispered something to Sharpay, which apparently was very funny, because she started to laugh.

"So it's war, then is it?" Claire said, only loud enough for Lawrence to hear.

"War? He asked. Sometimes he could be very slow.

"Yes, Lawrence, war." She replied, signing as big as Sharpay did (which took up half the little box) on the sign-up sheet. She didn't notice the small, neat, handwriting of Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton on the first line where you are 'supposed' to sign.

The rest of the day went just fine for the twins. They were debating on which song to sing for the auditions, as Mrs. Darbus said to choose their favorite. They chose 'Highway to Nowhere' which was one of their favorites. When they got home, their parents were still at work, so they practiced the song for the next day's auditions.


	2. Beautiful Eyes

The Fight for the Throne

Chapter 2- Beautiful Eyes

The next day during free period, it was like a jungle in the auditorium. Troy and Gabriella were working on 'Start of Something New', Ryan and Sharpay were working on 'Bop to the Top' for the millionth time, and Claire and Lawrence were on 'Highway to Nowhere', which was their best piece.

Finally, Mrs. Darbus told the six to sit down, as the auditions were about to start.

First to start was a freshman that sang ok, but was not fit for the theatre.

Next was a young man who sang fairly well, would get a good supporting role. The auditions went fairly well; Mrs. Darbus hadn't reduced anyone to tears yet. As the auditions went on, Ryan whispered to Sharpay, "Better than last semester."

"Yeah… those newbies don't have a chance." She replied.

Claire suddenly realized why people called the 'Ice Queen".

"Pairs! Troy and Gabriella, you first!"

Troy and Gabriella walked onto the stage, then the music started. They sang:

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my eyed_

_To all the possibilities_

Their song was good, but Claire thought that their song would be much better.

"Good, good. Ryan and Sharpay Evans!"

Sharpay stood up and strutted onto the stage, Ryan behind her, rolling his eyes at his star-struck sister. Their music had a Spanish tone to it. They even through in some Spanish words in it, before they started singing:

_I believe in dreaming_

_Shooting for the stars_

_Baby to be number one_

_You've got to raise the bar_

_Kicking and a scratching_

_Grinding out my best_

_Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success _

The song continued; it seemed to never stop. They were pretty good in Lawrence's opinion.

"Magnificent!" Mrs. Darbus stated when they finally finished. " Claire and Lawrence Simons, your turn!"

They walked onstage, then heard the music start to play, so they sang:

_I'm tired of all your excuses_

_I'm tired of all your lies_

_Your filthy schemes and abused_

_Well I've finally grown wise_

_Got tired of chasing it down_

_Maybe it's better that I'm not around_

_And I'm on a highway to nowhere_

_Trying to get by _

_Without you_

_And I don't know why _

_It took me so long too_

_Wind up back in nowhere with you_

_Oh_

_Wind up back in nowhere with you_

They continued the song, which turned out to be very good. When they finished, Mrs. Darbus said, " Come back after school, and I will have the cast list posted up."

Claire and Lawrence couldn't wait until the end of the day. During lunch, Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Kelsie invited them to sit with them during lunch. They thought it was nice of them to invite Claire and Lawrence to eat with them.

Troy wanted to get to know them, so he started a small bit of conversation, "So who do you think is going to get the lead, if you don't that is?" he asked casually.

Claire immediatly answered, cutting off her brother, " I think you and Gabriella did really good!"

"Well I think Sharpay and Ryan did great ." Lawrence said, slightly annoyed at his sister for cutting him off.

"Well, thank you! You did good too, but not as--" Sharpay started, but Ryan cut her off, " You did good, much better than us."

"Thanks, you did really well too." Claire said, smiling. She just now realized how... entertaining Ryan could be. She pictured him as a pushover who let his sister walk all over him, but just then, she realized he had much more to him. She looked into his eyes. They were sparkling with personality just waiting to come out and be someone other than his sister's shadow; himself.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked after he noticed that she was staring at him.

"No, nothing." she said, embarresed. She faced Troy and asked, " I heard you and Gabriella won the lead for 'Twinkle Town' last semester."

"Yeah... that was pretty cool." he said, grinning.

"I just don't know if I could take all the attention again." Gabriella said, blushing.

"It's not that big of a deal once you get used to it." Claire said, comforting her.

They finished lunch in silence, then when they threw out their lunch trays, Sharpay pulled Claire aside and putting her arm over Claire's shoulder like they had been best friends since kindergarten, said, " Um... why did you try and build up that Gabriella girl's confindence?" she said, infuriated.

"I was trying to be a good friend!" she exclaimed.

Sharpay took a breath as if she was calming herself down, then said, " Ok. You want the lead part, right?" She sounded annoyed.

" Yeah..." Claire had no idea where she was going with this.

"Gabriella is good. You know that. I know that. If you want the lead, you have to take her down."

Claire thought about what Sharpay said to her all that afternoon. Then during eighth period, Claire got very nervous. What if what Sharpay said was the truth? Was her and Lawrence's 9-year star-streak going to come to an end? She really hoped not; she loved acting. She knew for a fact that Lawrence didn't like the theatre as much as she, but he was willing to do whatever he could for her. They were twins after all!

Then finally the final bell rang, leaving the Drama Club to go to the auditorium to see if there would be call backs. Of course, Sharpay was the first one there. Claire saw her run to the list, read it for a second, then let out an ear-shattering scream. Ryan and Lawrence were following Claire, so as soon as Sharpay yelled her girlish scream, all three of them ran down to her. They looked at the cast list and it read:

_Talyor and Lauren-_

_Ryan Evans_

_Claire Simons_

"What the...?" Claire whispered to no one in particular.

"I see you have seen the cast list." Mrs. Darbus said, appearing out of nowhere. "Ryan and Claire, you will sing the final song together."

"Claire nodded, then grabbed her brother by the upper arm, then led him to the opposited corner of the room than everyone else.

"Is it alright that I am performing with someone other than you?" She asked.

"Yeah... is it ok if..." he said, then started to trail off towards the end.

"You what?"

He took a deep breath, then said, " I don't want to do drama anymore." he said softly.

Claire was silent for a seconed, then she said, " If you didn't want to do drama anymore, why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

" I was afraid at what you would say." he muttered.

Claire sighed. Sometimes her brother could be such a dope." You do realize that i'll support you in whatever you want to do, right?" she asked.

Lawrence opened his mouth, paused, then said, "Yeah..."

"Claire Simons, come here!" Mrs. Darbus yelled.

"Bye!" she said to Lawrence, then she quickly walked to where Mrs. Darbus and Ryan were standing. Sharpay left while Claire and Lawrence were talking.

"Ok, I want you two to sing the song from the final act... here" she said, handing them a massive script. "Learn your lines. You should practice the first act tonight, we will be going over it tommorrow during free period." Mrs. Darbus said.

"Yes ma'am." Claire and Ryan said simutaniously.

Claire looked at the last song; It was really good, very well written"

Taylor: _Wake up_

_It's time to get your things together_

_And travel away_

Lauren:_Be though,  
Future days treat you better_

_That's what they say_

Taylor: _Another day_

Together:_Gone without a say_

Lauren:_But it's ok_

Together:_If you turn around_

_And feel the memories_

_Bringing you down_

_And in the end_

_Are we stronger_

_Do you no longer_

_Need to recover_

_And where have you been_

_Since it's been over_

_Over my shoulder_

_Under my skin_

_Will you ever return_

_Now again?_

When Clair finished reading the script, she looked up at Ryan and found that he was looking at her with those beautiful eyes. The eyes that she loved.


	3. Ouch!

The Fight for the Throne

Ouch!

My sister, Sharpay, was furious. She wouldn't speak to me until we were at home in the study. Wasn't she glad that I got the part? It may be with another girl, but it was the lead, wasn't it? Oh, I know why. She wanted the lead to herself. But you have to admit that Claire was a good singer! She hit every note perfectly, and the song had many high notes and low notes. Sharpay didn't like Claire, but I think she would be cool to hang out with. Her brother, Lawrence, seemed very shy, but if he came out of his shell, he would probably have a unique personality.

"Ryan!" Sharpay yelled. Why yell, you're sitting right in front of me?

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here." I muttered. She ignored me as usual, then burst out, " How could that new girl take _my_ spot in the musical? How dare she!"

I sighed. "At least it wasn't that Gabriella girl and Troy who got the lead parts." I suggested, trying to get her to calm down, but she once again ignored me, and continued blabbing on about that how horrible it was not to get the lead part (as if I didn't know). Here comes the lecture… It went on for ages… 'How could Mrs. Darbus put her in and make me have a supporting role?'… 'I knew I wouldn't like her from the moment I set my eyes on her'…

Suddenly, I stood up and said angrily, "All you can think about is yourself! You didn't even congratulate me when I got the part! I'm disgusted to call you my sister!" I stopped for a second to catch my breath, and to take a look at Sharpay's stunned face, then I walked out of the room and to the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and called Claire's cell phone number. When she picked up, I said, " Will you practice with me tonight?"

"Wow." I said as I entered the Simons' 'Drama Room' as they called it. There was a dance floor, a wall of mirrors, a baby grand piano, a guitar, a drum set, a stereo system, hundreds of CD's, and four wireless microphones sitting on a small table. The walls were painted many colors, orange, blue, red, yellow, green, and purple. " I thought you just moved here from California?" I asked, disbelieving what was sitting right in front of my eyes.

"We did," Claire said, looking through her script and sitting down in one of the many squishy chairs located on a corner of the room.

" Then…" I said, but Claire cut me off.

"Never mind about that. We really should get started; do you know if Lauren and Taylor are the only two in the first act, or are there other characters?"

" Um… I haven't looked in the script yet. Sharpay was giving me a lecture…" I looked her, she wore a confused look on her face, " Don't ask… let me see…" he looked through the script. "No, only Lauren and Taylor speak. It's the opening to it, right?" I asked.

"Yeah… let's get started, shall we?" Claire asked, standing up and walking to the dance floor. "Ok, music starts, then I say, " There are many problems in the small town of Creltview… for example, Carmen loves Eric, but Eric loves Stacie, and Stacie loves Taylor, but Taylor secretly loves me."

"Wow." I said, amazed at how all that could happen in such a small town. " Talk about a love triangle, huh?"

"Yeah… that's actually hilarious how many different couplings could happen, you know?"

"Yep… so then I walk on stage and say, " There you are, Lauren, I have been looking for you!"

The next thing I heard was my cell phone going off, so naturally I walked over and answered it.

" Hello?" I asked.

" RYAN LUCAS EVANS, YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sharpay yelled in my ear. Ok, I was wrong, _now_ I'm going to get a lecture. All I did was hold the phone an arm's length from my ear while she continued to yell. I learned how to deal with Sharpay when she was angry, just ignore her and eventually she'll get over it. I made absolute sure that she was done yelling, then while keeping the phone as far away from my ear as possible, said, " Ok, Sharpay, I'll be home soon, now STOP YELLING!" then I hung up. I grinned in spite of the telling off I would get when I got home; I just told off Sharpay Evans. Her own brother, now who would have thought of that?

I sadly said goodbye to Claire, and then walked home sullenly, knowing what awaited me once I got there. I was halfway home, then just my luck, it started to rain. About ten minutes later, I walked through the front door, very soggy. Just as I was wringing out my bucket hat, Sharpay walked in, eyes so mad they were slits.

" First of all, where did you go?" she asked, trying to keep her voice under control.

"Relax, I was practicing with Claire." I explained smoothly. I wanted to get out of this mess as soon as possible. " Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go upstairs—"

" You're not going anywhere! Actually, yes you are. You are going to come and practice our routine with me." She added triumphantly.

Why did Sharpay always do that? She always had to practice, practice, and practice some more. For example, when they were seven, there was this big audition where three pairs were chosen to be in this music program during the summer and of course we practiced for over 100 hours. Yes, we did win a spot, but I was so tired of the routine by the time we went to the finals, I really wanted to give up. But, of course, Sharpay wouldn't allow it.

" Do I have to?" I whined. I didn't even know which routine she was talking about, there was so many.

" Yes, you have to!" she spat back.

I trudged up the stairs to our workshop, which had a piano, a small stage, and a stereo. It was nothing compared to Claire's, but it worked. " Which routine?" I asked.

" I thought we could do one from 'Twinkle Town' since that was the one production we didn't make."

" What I've been looking for?" I asked.

" Yes, so get the CD and put it in."

I grunted. I really didn't like this routine; I looked too preppy, which is exactly what Sharpay wants. Why can't she let me be what I want to be instead of what she wants? Her dream was to be on Broadway, imagine that. I don't really know what I want to be yet, but I must admit that it would be cool to be on Broadway.

I pushed the play button on the remote a minute later, then started the rather cheesy routine. Right in the middle of the routine, I realized how tired I was from the day's activities. I messed up like four times before Sharpay finally stopped and went to turn off the music.

"What is your problem today?" she asked, obviously ticked off at my performance.

"I'm tired, I did a lot today, unlike you!" I protested.

"Well at least I'm not dancing like a baboon!" this was most unlike Sharpay, I had never seen her act like that before. " So you really think I dance like a baboon?" I asked. I didn't like this statement, I wasn't a baboon!

"Yes, I really do!"

"Well, then!" I said, before storming out of the room and into my own. I sat on my blue bed, just staring at the ceiling. That statement Sharpay said earlier really hurt. I thought I danced pretty well. At least I didn't _sing_ like a baboon.

I sat there like that for the rest of the night, just staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep; I didn't even bother to change out of my soggy blue button-down shirt, which I would have normally done as soon as I got the chance to. The next thing I knew, Sharpay was shaking me awake, telling me something was wrong with Claire, something about her leg.

"What!"


	4. Sibling Revelry

The Fight for the Throne

Sibling Revelry

The first thing I did when Sharpay told me Claire was hurt was all her cell. I dialed the number, then as soon as someone picked up, said, " Hello?"

" Um… Who is this?" A nervous voice asked. I puzzled for a second on who the voice belonged to, then realized it must belong to Lawrence.

" Oh, this is Ryan from school, my sister, Sharpay, said Claire was hurt, and I was checking on her." I said quickly.

" Oh… she fell down the stairs… and broke her leg…" he said solemnly.

" Where is she now?" I asked.

" She's at the hospital, getting her cast on. I'm at home, waiting for the hospital to call. Tell you what, I'll call you when the hospital calls me, ok?"

" Ok, that sounds fine." I said as I heard Lawrence hang up.

" What happened?" Sharpay sounded concerned; but it could just be an act.

"Like you'd care." I muttered. I still hadn't forgot about that baboon remark.

I looked over at her; She just stood and looked back at me. " Do you know if mom and dad are home yet?" I asked.

She sighed, then said, " You know they went to Texas for a business meet."

I stared at her for a second, then said, " Right, will I'll see you later." Then I walked out of my room, into the studio, then locked the door. This day went great. Perfect. I'm in a big fight with my twin sister, and I'm in going to do the musical with Sharpay or Gabriella.

I walked over to the piano, chose a piece to play, sat down, then started to play. This piece had many sharps, flats, and chords. It took me a little over three months to learn how to play it, it was so complex. I sat there and played for at least a half an hour until I heard the doorbell ring. I stood up, unlocked the door, and walked down the stairs. I was very surprised to see Troy Bolton standing in the doorway.

" What are you doing here?" I asked, confused by the sudden appearance of the basketball star.

" Here to practice for the musical." He responded innocently.

" I didn't invite you!" I sneered. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

" You didn't, but Sharpay did."

" Oh. She's upstairs; first door to the left." I said, turning around and walking towards my room.

" Thanks." He said quietly, while starting to climb up the stairs.

" Mmhm."

I walked into my room and grabbed my schoolbooks; I should mind as well get some homework done while I can't use the studio. All I had to do tonight was math, my worst subject. I especially hate algebra. Number 1: 91 x n 1219. I sighed; this was going to take all night.

" RYAN!" Sharpay yelled from the studio in the next room.

I got up and slowly walked out of my room, down the hall, and into the studio where Sharpay and Troy were practicing.

" Yes?" I asked, walking into the room.

" Will I take the lead because of Claire's – unfortunate – fall?" she asked.

I paused then said, " I don't know, either you or Gabriella."

" I just want to know if I should practice Lauren's lines too." She said sweetly.

I was starting to get very agitated with her. " I don't know, I guess you'll find out tomorrow, won't you?" My voice was filled with bitterness; even I could tell there was. I looked at Troy and immediately felt sorry for him; he had to endure our sibling revelry (as you can probably tell I am trying to build up my vocabulary).

I walked out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen, I was very hungry; not eating anything since lunch. I made myself a turkey sandwich and sat down at the table, thinking. Who would get the part? He didn't want it to be either Sharpay or Gabriella; especially Sharpay, her big head needed deflating just a little bit, but he didn't like Gabriella that much, plus, she and Troy were dating. I don't want to act with someone else's girlfriend; especially when Troy was his friend! Maybe I should just drop out of the lead, which would clear a lot out of my mind. I took a few more bites out of my sandwich. No, I 'm going to keep my part! No one, not even Sharpay, is going to make me give it up! I love to act, and it doesn't matter what partner I get paired with because I'll just do my best! Ok, now that I've had my dramatically moment, I think I will just go upstairs and take a nice, warm, shower to soothe myself.

Next day, After School

I was dreading Drama Practice all that day. I really didn't know who was going to play Lauren, and at this point I really don't care. It was between Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez, the best female singers in the school, and for some reason was ignoring each other. Neither Claire nor Lawrence was at school the next day, but who could blame them? I mean, if your sister fell down the stairs and broke her ankle, would you be at school the next day?

The Drama Club met in the autrium. Somehow, Mrs. Darbus had found our about Claire's fall and Lawrence's withdrawal from the Drama Club, and was assigning new roles. I was a few minutes late, so unfortunately, I didn't hear who I would be performing with. I practiced with Troy for the better part of the practice. He played a teen name Eric who was good at sports and a pretty cool guy to hang out with. My character is romantical and really good at dancing. There were about three scenes where all you did was dance and sing; both Sharpay and me really enjoyed these parts, as they were very fun to do.

Then finally, Mrs. Darbus called Taylor and Lauren on the stage. I walked on stage and turned to see who ' Lauren' was. It was Sharpay. I sighed, this was the eighteenth school production Sharpay and I stared in together. Frankly, She got boring after a while, not that I don't mind working with her that is. I am excited to be working with my twin sister again, but working with someone else would be nice.

We practiced the opening until 5:30, then headed for home. I was exhausted, but of course, Sharpay wanted to practice the two duets that we shared.

"But Sharpay, I'm too tired to rehearse any more!" I whined.

"Too bad, we're practicing the first dance!" she said in a heated tone of voice. I was about ready to argue, but then I looked into Sharpay's eyes: They were glaring daggers at me, and if looks could kill, then I'd be dead by now. Once again, I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, sighing.

" Ok, but just once"

" Yet!" she closed her eyes for a second while clapping; something she was known for doing.

I rolled my eyes at Sharpay's childish behavior, then followed her into their studio.

" Ok, since my character is romantic and yours is snobbish and weak, so I sing this really romantic song at the bottom of your balcony, while you look down at me, right?"

" Yep, now go put this CD in the player."

" Yes, mother." I said sarcastically, while putting the pink CD in the stereo. Sometimes my sister could be so… overpowering.

The music started, so I began to sing:

_She stares at the moon_

_Her rythemn's out of tune_

_ Memories of the past_

_At the bottom of the glass_

_And resting on her cheek_

_The imprint of his ring_

_A symbol of the weak_

_Commissioned by the king_

_Did he tie you down?_

_Did you make a sound?_

_She falls to her knees_

_Screaming God please_

_Make something of me_

_Cause I never wanted anything_

_Like what I want to be right now_

_An angel again_

_An angel again, somehow_

The music stopped and left Taylor (me) holding Lauren's (Sharpay's) hand. He was supposed to kiss her hand, but that would be kind of gross, as they were brother and sister, so they just pretended until it was rehearsal time.

" Ok, Sharpay, I'm going to bed." I announced after the fourth time we practiced that same scene.

" If you don't want to be the best, then I guess it's ok." She said. She was trying to make me feel bad, but I wasn't about to fall for one of her tricks. So I pretended I never heard her and went into my room to pick out what I was going to wear the next day; a blue button down shirt, and khaki pants. I then took a nice, long shower, and got into my P.J.'s. I wasn't really too tired, despite what I told Sharpay. I took out my notebook, and started to write. I never told anyone about my notebook, which I wrote random things in. I grew tired after writing, then stashed away my notebook, and turned off the lights and slowly went to sleep.

**A/N: So how do you like Ryan's more emotional side? Yes, his notebook will be very important in the next few chapters! Please Review! Btw, all non High School Musical songs are written by Drake Bell! **

**Ryan: Why did you make me so emotional?**

**Me: Because I did.**

**Ryan: Why do this again?**

**Me: Because I felt like it!**

**Ryan: Whatever.**


	5. You Wrote That?

The Fight for the Throne

You Wrote That?

The next day was a Saturday (hallelujah). I don't think I could have survived another day at school, it was so hectic. Darbus was making us practice during free period, and after school until 5:45, so Sharpay and I didn't get home until 6:00 or later. We then had dinner, did homework, then practiced for the musical. **All week long.** Today I am going to relax; maybe go the park and write in my notebook for a while.

I had breakfast by myself since Sharpay was still asleep. I wrote her a note saying I was going to the park and would be home soon. I decided to walk to the park with my notebook and a pen. I sat on one of the stone benches and started to write a short story. I just sat there writing for a few hours, scratching things out and adding things in. I wrote until I saw Sharpay strutting up the pathway. I chucked the notebook across the park and it landed behind a tree. My situation wasn't the best at the moment. I didn't want Sharpay to see my notebook, but I didn't want the whole world to see it either! Was my name in it? Um…let me see… YES! Perfect, just perfect. I'll have to come back later and get it before someone else does.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked, outraged.

"Relaxing, and actor has to relax once in a while doesn't he?" At this point I was just stalling for time; luckily I was very good at improve.

"Oh. Well let's just relax at home!" she said, motioning towards the exit.

"Well… why can't we just … just, um… enjoy the fresh air?" I asked, stuttering.

" Is there someone here you don't want me to see?" she asked, then started to look around.

"No! I just like… the fresh air… and whatnot…" I said. I imagined how I looked… probably very confused. Ha, I look strange when I'm confused.

"Whatnot? Since when do you use words like ' whatnot'?" she said while giving me a suspicious look in the process.

"Since… um… since I want to!" In my opinion that was a very weak defense, but it was the best I could do on short notice; and as you can probably tell, my improve skills are diminishing.

"Why are you acting so strange lately?"

I sighed again. I didn't want to tell her the truth, but at the same time I didn't want to lie to her, so I'll just tell her part of the truth, " It's just that I feel overworked, I mean isn't Darbus trying a little too hard, I mean this is the hardest she's ever worked us, don't you think?

" Yeah, but don't you think you are overreacting?"

" No! You're pushing me too hard, I mean you're part of the problem! I understand you want to be the best, but can't we give it a rest for just one day?"

Wow. I just had my second explosion like that in two days. It felt really good, actually. Mom always says to not bottle up your anger.

" Feel better now?" Sharpay asked playfully.

"Yeah…"

" So are you ready to go home?" she asked.

I thought about it for a second, then said, " Ok, but can I grab something real quick?"  
"Sure" she responded.

I quickly ran over to the tree that was hiding my notebook, then went to grab it, but to my demise (another new vocabulary word!) the notebook was stolen. Oh, crud! That notebook told like everything about me! I searched all around but still couldn't find it! While I was searching, I could feel Sharpay's glare at me back. Finally, I gave up the search and walked home with Sharpay, not saying a work, just thinking. How could I be so stupid! Why didn't I just tell Sharpay in the first place? I just hope it wasn't anyone from out school who found it!

Troy's point of view

"Troy!" Gabriella called.

"Mmhm" I didn't really acknowledge that she was looking for me. I was too busy reading this notebook I found at the park this morning. I remember seeing Ryan and Sharpay there too, I was going to say 'hi' but decided against it when I heard Ryan yell at this twin sister. Too much drama. I was still pretty mad at the two for winning the leads, so once again, the Ice Queen and King of East High were the stars at the show. I even had more free time now! I still had pretty decent part, but not as good as the lead, of course.

Who ever wrote this notebook was a good writer. There was a lot of emotion and description in it.

"What are you reading?" Gabriella asked.

"A notebook I found in the park, it's really interesting." I said.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"Sure" I replied, while handing it to her.

She scanned over it for a while, looked at the cover, then said, " This belongs to Ryan Evans."

I gave her a disbelieving look, then said, " How do you know that?"

"How do you not know that?" I gave her an I-don't-know look, then she said, " He carries it this thing around like everywhere! And that's his handwriting as well!"

"Oh… ok" I said. Well at least I know whom this belongs to. I began to read again.

"Aren't you going to give it back to him?" she asked me.

"Yeah, when I'm done reading it" I said while turning the page. Ooh! This page is about Sharpay!

"Give it back to him now." she suggested.

"I'm almost done! There is only… 1,2,3… seven pages left!" I protested.

"Ok, but when he gets really mad at you, don't come crying to me!" she said heatedly. Then what surprised me the most was she smiled sweetly. Well its like Chad says, 'Don't attempt to understand the female mind.'

The rest of the notebook is amazing: if Gabriella hadn't told me who wrote in this, I would never have guessed Ryan. He has some major talent in writing; in the notebook were multiple mini-scripts that were quite entertaining.

He even wrote about sports sometimes: soccer, baseball, and even basketball! Most were scripts or articles he had pasted onto the pages. "I'll go to his house tonight and give it to him, ok?" I said to Gabriella.

"Ok, if that's the best I can get out of you." She said standing up. "I'll call you later."

I went back to reading as she walked off.

Ryan's Point of View, 7:00 PM, his house

I was officially freaked out. No one had returned my notebook to me, and I really want it back! I saw Kelsi at the park and asked her if she saw a blue, brown, and cream notebook, but she hadn't. I'll ask Troy and Gabriella tomorrow if they by any chance saw it. I sat down on the couch out of pure exhaustion, then heard the doorbell ring. I was too lazy to get up myself to open the door, so I yelled, "Sharpay, door!" She walked down the stairs, then paying no attention to me (not as if I was expecting her to), opened the door.

"Ooh, Troy Bolton, what are you doing here?" she asked in a sweet tone of voice. "Are you here to rehearse with me?"

"No… I actually came here to see Ryan." He said nervously.

At this statement, I perked up a bit. " Oh. He's over there." She said bitterly, as she pointed towards me.

I stood up, then slowly walked over to Troy. "Hey, do you want to come up to my room for a while?"

"Sure" he replied.

I was so excited, even though my face hopefully didn't show it. I always felt like an outcast compared to Troy, and now he is following my up to _my_ room, not Sharpay's. We walked into my room, then when Troy took a good look at it, he said, "Wow. You're room is amazing!"

"Oh… thanks…" I said, wondering where that random comment came from. I took a good look at my room: hardwood floors, a double sized bed, a stereo system, a rack of CD's and cassette tapes, a desk with a black computer and a pencil holder, and light blue walls. I guess my room is pretty cool… " Why did you come to see me?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh… to return this to you." He said, holding out _my_ notebook. So _he_ was the one who found it and caused me all this trouble, well at least he returned it.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, taking it from him.

"Oh, in the park, behind a tree… I was meaning to ask you, why was it behind a tree in the first place?" he asked me.

"Ha, well I didn't want Sharpay to find it, so when she came up to me I sort of through it behind the tree so she wouldn't notice." I said, faltering off towards the end of my sentence.

"Well I don't see why, you're an amazing writer!"

I was dumbfounded. So he read my notebook, did he? "You read my notebook?" I asked him.

"Well yeah…I didn't know it was yours until Gabriella told me, then I came to return it to you." He said truthfully.

I sighed, then said, "It's ok, you didn't mean to, right?"

"Right."

I couldn't help myself asking this question, "So you thought it was good, did you?"

"Yes, exceptionally good!"

I suddenly wondered if he was trying to build up his vocabulary too. Anyway… " What was so good about it, then?"

"Well, I loved how you write so emotionally, it really is like it came out of your heart when you were writing your scripts and 'blogs' about your day."

"That's because it did come out of my heart, that's the whole reason I started to write, because according to dad, 'An Evans isn't supposed to show emotion' so if I don't want to show emotion, I just write down how I'm feeling at the moment, and apparently that isn't working so well right now, since I've blown up in Sharpay's face two times in the past 48 hours."

"Well, I see, so that's why you were yelling at Sharpay in the park today?"

"Yeah…" I was sort of embarrassed to say so, but I figured Troy would understand.

We sat in silence for about a minute before Troy said, " Hey, do you want to hang out sometime?"

I paused before I answered, " Sure, whenever you want to, I'll hopefully be free."

"Um… how about tomorrow night, I know that it's a school night, but Chad is throwing a party, so if you want to come…"

"Sure, I'll be there" I said. Suddenly my phone began to ring, so I answered and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sorry I didn't call earlier, but if you want to come see Claire, I suggest you come right now, if you don't want your head bitten off, that is." Lawrence Simons said quickly.

"Okay, wait one second…" I put the phone over my shoulder, then said to Troy, "Do you want to go visit Claire?

"Sure, I have nothing better to do!"

I put the phone to my ear, then said to Lawrence; "Do you mind if Troy Bolton comes too?"

"Sure, do you know where we live?" he asked me.

"Yeah… we'll see you soon." I said, then hung up. "Ready to go see a girl in a cast?" I joked.

"Sure, do you want to ask if Sharpay wants to come, It would be nice wouldn't it?" he said. The boy had a good point.

"Ok, but I doubt she'll say yes. Do you want to try an experiment?"

"Okay…"

"You just stay there, I'll be back in a second."

I walked to Sharpay's room, knocked twice, then said, " Do you want to go see Claire with me?"

She immediately said, " No!"

I motioned Troy to come closer, and he said, "You know Sharpay, I'm coming!"

"Oh, in that case I'll come! Be downstairs in a second!"

Troy and I bit our bottom lip until we got downstairs, then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe she did that!" I said, while trying to subdue my laughter.

" I know, how funny was that?"

Sharpay then walked down the stairs, while wearing a pair of khaki pants and a spaghetti strap shirt.

"Um, Sharpay, you do know it is raining, right?" I said.

"Oh, wait a second, I'll be right back!"

"Do you know how unnerving it is to have a sister who takes an hour and a half to do her make up and get ready?" I said to Troy, who chuckled.

"No, I didn't think her face could hold that much make-up!"

"I know—"

I stopped in talking immediately, as Sharpay once again walked down the stairs, this time sporting a lime green spring jacket with sparkles on the hood.

"I'm ready!" she said joyfully.

Troy and I just walked towards the door then rolled our eyes. I opened the door, then walked out, heading towards Claire and Lawrence's house.

A/N: How did you like it? I really like how this one turned out! So now on to our conversation:

**Ryan: I like bonding with Troy!**

**Me: You're welcome!**

**Troy: And thank you for finally giving me more than one line!**

**Me: I figured you'd like a part once in a while!**

**Troy: Now if you could just put more Gabriella in…**

**Me: Now don't push it…**

**Ryan: Ok, will you please just put more Claire and Lawrence in?**

**Me: Just wait! Be patient!**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

**A/N: Ok... I haven't updated in a LONG time, and I have a legitamate reason. I have NO ideas... so if you have any ideas... please post them! I'm like... lost in my own story, so I really need some ideas... any will be appreciated! I'll make sure to put that you helped in the A/N as well... please and thank you !**


End file.
